


Art Class

by ill_cover_you



Series: Priorities [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_cover_you/pseuds/ill_cover_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin will always be Brian's priority over his many tricks. When a professor questions whether Justin should continue drawing by hand at PIFA Justin is filled with rage at him, Hobbes and the unexpected threesome he walks into at the Loft. Brian helps him calm down in a rare way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season two after Brian buys Justin the computer.

Justin could hear the blood pounding in his head as he nearly ran back to the loft. He wanted to scream and hit something, but desperately tried to control himself until he was in private. However hard he tried though he couldn’t block out the words of his asshole art teacher Mr Simons who led a class in portraits. Whilst Justin was mostly working using a computer he had hoped to take one class where he drew by hand which remained his favorite method. Whilst he did less sketching for just one class he was still struggling and Mr Simons had taken him aside at the end of the lesson.

“If you want to continue with my class you’ll have to increase the standard of your work. I know you’re still recovering, but there’s no point in keeping you struggling through the class if you’re not able to pass.”

Justin had been impressed with his restraint when he had assured Mr Simons that he was capable, but he didn’t feel able to hold back much longer and was glad when he finally reached the entrance to the building. Running up the stairs in a need to release energy he soon reached the top floor and opened the door to a sight which would normally turn him on.

Standing on his bed Brian held his hands on the head of a small brunet who was kneeling in front of him giving him a blowjob, whilst behind Brian knelt a muscled blond who was putting great effort in rimming him. Seeing his boyfriend so totally in control was usually very hot to Justin illustrating that Brian fucking Kinney could have anyone he wanted on Liberty Avenue and they all jumped at the chance to be fucked by him. That Brian only wanted to be in a relationship with him was usually such a turn on.

 “Wanna join in?” Brian drawled as he saw Justin enter. It seemed like he had picked well with these tricks, but sharing them with his boyfriend would be even better.

 However after the disappointment of his day Justin did not want to see the love of his life being intimate with others and this was the trigger which pushed his already incensed anger out of control.

“NO!” He shocked the trio with his shouting. “I don’t want to fucking join in!” Justin threw his bag across the room before kicking over the desk chair.

“Justin.” In concern Brian batted away the two strangers and headed to where Justin was ripping up some of his drawings.

“Do you know what I actually want to do Mr Kinney? All I want to do is be able to sketch, but I can’t draw for shit thanks to that _motherfucker_ Hobbs and my gimp hand.”

“But the computer…” Brian bravely ventured.

“I can draw fine with the computer, but I can’t sketch. I’ll never be able to draw as well as before!”

As Justin began to tear up with rage Brian gestured for the tricks to leave. The brunet hurried away not wanting to be caught up in an argument, but the blond bravely stayed not wanting to miss the opportunity to sleep with the biggest stud on Liberty Avenue. Yet when Brian glared at him he soon left muttering curses under his breath.

“Look how much you’ve improved so far.” Brian tried to reason with Justin. “As you keep healing and gain more control…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Justin kicked over another chair as he made his way to the kitchen and downed some Beam straight from the bottle. At least Brian always had alcohol available.

“Okay we won’t.” Brian promised hating how hopeless he was feeling at seeing his lover like this.

“Good.” Justin headed purposely towards Brian, “Because I just want to fuck, at least I can still do that.”

With that Justin launched himself at his boyfriend passionately kissing him whilst he quickly pulled off his own clothes, desperate to feel Brian’s smooth skin on his. Brian moaned as the kiss became filthier with tongues swiping and exploring the other’s mouth. A part of him worried he was taking advantage of the blond’s vulnerable state, but he could sense how much Justin needed to lose himself in this release and so he helped Justin rid himself of the last of his clothes.

Not that he was complaining he thought wryly as the boy began to kiss, lick and nibble his way down his chest paying special attention to Brian’s sensitive nipples. Dropping to his knees Justin swirled his tongue down his boyfriend’s chest enjoying the erotic flavor that he would recognise anywhere as being uniquely Brian. His ministrations made his lover tense his stomach showing off the muscles that never failed to turn Justin on. Moving lower the blond poked his tongue into the older man’s tummy button and then repeated the action eliciting beautiful groans from his lover and a sharp command to stop teasing him.

Happy to comply Justin moved his attentions even lower towards Brian’s impressive dick and wrinkled his nose in disgust: he didn’t want to smell some stranger on _his_ boyfriend. Standing up quickly he dragged a confused Brian towards the bathroom where he shoved the older man into the shower and quickly followed. Understanding dawned on the brunet as Justin took the shower gel and began to wash away all traces of other men from his body.

Extra special care was taken in washing Brian’s beautiful dick causing Brian to gasp in pleasure, before Justin moved behind his lover to clean away all traces of the other trick. He started off gently, but as his ministrations took him further between Brian’s cheeks the older man flinched. Being a confirmed top his ass was usually off limits so when he felt a finger brush against his hole his instinct was to move away. Yet for Justin’s sake he forced himself to stay still and relax as he felt the finger probe deeper.

Perhaps it was the rarity with which he was allowed this pleasure that made the moment so intense Justin reflected. Not often was he able to admire Brian’s frankly beautiful entrance and he couldn’t help but taste the treasure before him, relishing in the intimacy of the act. When your boyfriend had been with hundreds of men he knew that any sexual act they may enjoy Brian had- and still- enjoyed with many others. This was different though. It had been years since anybody other than Justin had enjoyed the privilege of topping the legendary Brian fucking Kinney and this exclusive right held a big import for the blond. Seeing _his_ man with those tricks made Justin crave the reminder that Brian was _his_ and this primal need to mark his territory made him harder than ever.

Reaching for a condom from the stash Brian had conveniently placed next to the shower he slid another finger into Brian and ripped open the packet with his teeth. When Justin began to scissor his fingers Brian braced himself against the wall of the shower to allow his lover easier access.

Whilst Brian would always prefer topping he couldn’t stifle his groan as Justin slowly slid into him. Not being used to regular fucking his channel was tight and the blond’s entry caused a moment of pain, but Justin forced himself to move gently and wait until the older man had adjusted. Once Justin could tell his boyfriend was ready he pushed himself fully into the inviting channel groaning at the tight feel of his lover. Using probing thrusts he found the spot which made the usually in control man gasp with ecstasy and encouraged he sped up his movements and began thrusting roughly into the tight heat.

The coupling became primal and animalistic with Justin slamming into his man, his hands gripping the lean hips of his lover in a way that was sure to leave bruises the next day. Not that Brian was complaining. Apart from the sexual pleasure that made him feel as if he was on fire, he gained even more joy from knowing how much Justin needed this. Fuck- how lesbian was that? Yet however much the realisation shocked him he couldn’t deny that it was true. He had recognised that Justin’s anger was due to feeling out of control of his body and career, whilst seeing Brian with the tricks had reminded the little twat that he had very little control over his boyfriend and who he fucked. No wonder his Sunshine felt the need to assert himself like this, being on top for a change with his man who never bottomed for anyone else. As Justin slammed into his sweet spot again his sharp teeth biting the soft skin where his neck and shoulder met before licking and kissing away the sting Brian knew why he so rarely allowed this- it was so fucking addictive! But Brian fucking Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue wasn’t a bottom so it was only his Sunshine who ever got to experience this side of the man.

Knowing he was close Justin began to fist his boyfriend, his skilled touch quickly bringing the brunet to completion. The resulting feel of Brian’s ass muscles clenching around his cock caused Justin to come hard, his mouth open in a silent scream as he was overcome with pure pleasure.

It was as if more had left the blond’s body than just the physical result of their fucking. All the anger in him had left so suddenly leaving behind only the sorrow of his lessened artistic ability. This change was noticeable to the older man as he felt the blond slump against the shower wall after pulling out. Not being skilled in comforting words Brian let his actions speak for him and turned to gather the blond into his arms placing a kiss on that beautiful forehead. Reaching down he took the condom from the boy’s hand and threw it straight into the bin (an action he was well trained in.) Next he led the boy out of the shower and gently dried him with a large fluffy towel, pausing only to drop soft kisses on his head, neck and shoulders. After quickly drying himself he moved them both to the bed where he spooned his Sunshine into his arms and held him until the boy drifted off to sleep. For Brian sleep was harder to find as his mind searched for a solution to Justin’s problems with his portrait class. In the end he had to admit that there was no straightforward answer and all he could do was to be there for his Sunshine and help him as much as he could.


End file.
